What ever you are
by DemiSaiyan
Summary: Friendship, love, rivalry, and hatred are all put to the test as Vegeta is faced with a question. How much does he love Bulma, and how far would he go to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything mentioned in this story

Chapter One

Bulma Briefs was running busilly around her lab. "No that goes there!" she yelled to one of her assistants. "Yes, ok fine!" she yelled to another. She smelled smoke behind her and turned around. One of the capsules were on fire. _What a day, _she thought. She looked around at everyone in the room, who were just standing around staring. "Will somebody put it out already!" she yelled. It was two days until the big investers meeting with Emipirco, and Capsule corp. had to have something new to present. Bulma wanted to scream, nothing was working right and her assitants were being use less.

"Um, hi," said a voice from behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She turned around to see her 9 year old son Trunks. "Oh hi sweetie, I'm alittle busy right now, can you come back later?" she asked.

Trunks looked as if he didn't hear her. "Ok, but dad says the gravity room isn't working right and he wants you to fix it,"

Bulma felt like ripping her hair out. "Tell you father that I'm busy and I'll fix it later,"

Trunks got the message from the look on her face and quickly left the room. A few minutes later Bulma was feeling slightly better. The new capsules were no longer catching fire, and everyone else was doing more than just standing around. She put her hands on her hips and smiled to herself. _Well today didnt turn out so ba-_

"WOMAN!!!" came a loud voice from the door of the lab.

_Oh no. _she thought.

She turned around. "Yes Vegeta?" she asked.

"You know what Im here for!" he yelled, "The damn gravity room isn't working, and I need it fixed,"

Then the arguement started.

"Vegeta I told you I'm busy! Go do something else to pass the time!" she yelled.

Slowly one by one the assitants started to leave the room.

"Like what?!" Vegeta half yelled half asked.

At this point everyone else in the room had left.

"I don't know, go see Goku or something!" she yelled back.

The two were so deep in conversation that they didn't realize the smoke behind them coming from the Capsulizing Machine.

"Why would I want to see Kakarot!?" he asked.

The flames became visible.

"Whatever Vege-" she said before realizing the slight whislting noise behind her, and spun around. Vegeta turned around as well.

BOOM!!!!!!

*******

Vegeta stood with his his arms crossed and his back against the wall._ I hate hospitals, _he thought angrily. He had been standing there for over an hour, waiting for a doctor to tell him something he already knew. Bulma was going to be fine. She was unconcious, but her ki was normal. As soon as she woke up they could go back to Capule Corp. Vegeta reflected back on the accident. Seconds before the explosion he grabbed Bulma and flew up. Bulma never even got touched, but everyone else in the building suggested she go to the hospital._ Idiots, _thought Vegeta.

Minutes later..."?" asked one of the nurses. Vegeta looked up and nodded. "Your wife is awake, but we would like to keep her overnight."

Vegeta frowned. "That isnt neccisary, I will take her home now," he said plainly. The nurse looked stunned.

"But the doctors recommend that she stay the night just in case," she replied.

Vegeta gave her a warning look.

"Um, o-o-on second t-thought, she is your wife, s-so you can take her home now if you want" said the nurse.

Vegeta walked past her and walked towards the room that Bulma was in. When he got there he saw Bulma lying down on the bed with a doctor standind over her telling her that he was a fan of Capsule Corp.

"Woman," said Vegeta. "We're going home, get up,"

*********

Later that night Bulma and Vegeta were watching a movie in thier bedroom. Well at least Bulma was. Vegeta was mainly complaing about how stupid it was, and trying to get Bulma to fix the Gravity Room.

"Woman just fix the damn Gravity Room already!" yelled Vegeta, unable to take anymore of "My Best Friend's Girl".

"Vegeta, do you care at all what I've been through today! I almost died and my presentation is ruined!" she yelled back.

Vegeta let out a "hmph" and sulked back against the pillow. Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder, and Vegeta closed his eyes. _The woman is lucky shes still ali- wait a minute, is her head getting heavier? Yes, it is!_ he thought. Vegeta opened his eyes and turned to Bulma. All the battles and training in the universe could not have prepared him for what he saw. "What the...."

**And if ya wanna find out what he saw, ya gotta review! And just so ya know, it gets better, trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything else mentioned in this story

**Chapter Two**

"What the..." was all Vegeta managed to say before being violently thrown off the bed, and into the floor. _This isn't possible, _he thought. But apperently it was. He looked up at his attacker. It was Bulma...but it wasnt Bulma. In front of him stood a big hairy blue monster with bulging muscles and shining red eyes. It was growling at him and baring its fangs, but he could tell, it was deffinetly still Bulma.

Before he had time to react, the monster attacked again. It picked up Vegeta and threw him against the wall. Vegeta let out a gasp of pain. He didn't want to be thrown around like a rag doll, but he didn't want to hit Bulma. It attacked again. This time Vegeta dodged just in time. _Urgh! I have no choice!_ he thought angrily. He flew at the monster and punched it in the stomach hard enough to knock it unconsious. Slowly the big blue beast transformed back into Bulma.

Vegeta stood staring at her for a great deal of time before picking her up and putting her back on the bed. He looked around the room. It didn't look to bad considering what had just happened. His only problem now, was how to explain this to Bulma.

*********

Vegeta woke up from being violently shaken. _Oh no, not again!_ he thought with his eyes still closed. "Vegeta!" yelled Bulma. Vegeta opened his eyes. He was relieved to see that Bulma was still Bulma.

"What happened here?" she demanded, refering to the room.

Vegeta stared at her. "You tell me," he replied.

"How would I know! I've told you before, NO training or whatever you call it in the house!" she yelled

Vegeta glared at her. "I am not a child! and I didn't do anything!" he yelled back.

"Ugh! You are impossible!" she yelled.

Vegeta let out a hmph. _She doesn't remember...._

Sensing that she wasn't going to get a response from Vegeta, she left the room. "Come down for breakfast soon!" she called from the hallway.

Vegeta sighed. _For now I'll wait and see if it happens again._

A few minutes later Vegeta made his way to the kitchen. Trunks was sitting at the table eating cereal, and Bulma was standing at the stove. Vegeta kept his eye on Bulma as he made his way to the table. "Morning dad," said a still sleepy Trunks. Vegeta grunted his reply. _I couldn't have just imagined it, _he thought still staring at Bulma. Bulma came to the table carrying a large plate of food and placed it on front of Vegeta. Vegeta quietly thanked her and began to eat in silence. _I need to forget about this, _he thought. Bulma broke the silence.

"Trunks you have to get going or you will be late for school," she said smiling.

Trunks got up from the table. "Bye mom, bye dad," he said before leaving.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. "I suppose that you're training today?" she asked.

Vegeta nodded, and got up from the table. He walked outside to the gravity room, but stopped when he heard a loud roar from inside. He turned around and ran back inside. Sure enough Bulma...well, monster Bulma was tearing apart the kitchen. "Oh shit!" yelled Vegeta as a chair flew in his direction. "Woman!" he yelled. But it was useless, she didn't understand him, nor did she recognize him. Another chair flew in his direction. He dodged. _Well, it worked once,_he thought as he flew at the monster and punched it in the stomach. Once again, it fell unconsious, and slowly transformed back into Bulma.

Vegeta looked around the kitchen, it was a mess. He was relieved that nobody came running from hearing all the destruction. _I can't keep doing this...._ thought Vegeta. Then he had an idea, he hated it, but he knew he had to do it. He picked up Bulma and brought her to the gravity room, where he locked her inside, and hoped that she wouldn't transform again. Then he powered up and shot into the sky. He began to fly in a familiar direction. "You better be able to help, Kakarot," he said outloud.

*******

About an hour of flying later, Vegeta reached Goku's mountain home. He flew down to the ground, and walked up to the door. He knocked. "Kakarot open the door!" he yelled. He stood there waiting for a small amount of time before a sleepy Goku answered the door. "Oh hi Vegeta!" said goku smiling.

"Kakarot get dressed I need your help," said Vegeta plainly.

"Yeah sure Vegeta come in," replied Goku still smiling.

*******

Vegeta explained the situation to Goku. "Kakarot, the woman is transforming into a monster, I don't know why, but she is, and she doesn't remember it when she does. So against my better judgement, i need your help," he said.

"Oh wow, Vegeta, Bulma is transforming? Thats not normal," replied Goku

"Yes Kakarot I kind of figured that part out!" yelled Vegeta

"Sheesh ya don't have to yell," said Goku

"Kakarot, if you are not going to be useful I'm leaving," said Vegeta, still yelling.

"Ok Ok," said Goku, "I know what to do,"

Vegeta looked surprised, and stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Dragon Balls!" yelled Goku.

Vegeta felt like punching himself. That was the obvious answer, and Kakarot thought of it first. "Come on, lets go" he said angrily.

**********

In a few hours the two saiyans had the Dragon Balls. It had been easy, sinse no one else had been looking for them. They had all either been in a field, mountain, or forest. Goku smiled. "Well Vegeta we did it!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yes we did it! Now summon the dragon before I hurt you!" Vegeta yelled. He didn't want to spend another minute with Kakarot.

Goku summoned Shenron. As usual the sky turned dark and a large dragon appeared. "Long time no see Shenron!" he yelled.

"What is your wish?" was the large dragons reply.

"Well, my friend Bulma has been turning into a monster, and we were wondering if you could make it so she doesn't," said Goku.

"I'll see what I can do," said the dragon.

There was a moments pause that seemed to last forever. "Your wish cannot be granted," said Shenron suddenly.

Vegeta took a step back. "Wh-What?"

**Hope ya liked it! The next chapter gets even better, what do ya think they do next? Will they tell Bulma? If they do how will she react? If they don't whats gonna happen? Why is she transforming anyway? all this and more in the next chapter! :) but i will get it done faster if ya review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this Chapter.**

Chapter 3

"W-What?" asked Vegeta stunned.

Goku looked back at the other saiyan. He could easily see the pain and dissapoinment written across his face.

Vegeta spoke again. "But why not?" he asked.

The voice of the dragon boomed again. "I can not do anything that is beyond the power of my creator."

Vegeta felt frustrated. The wish was completly with-in reason. "F-Fine," said Vegeta finally, with his voice sounding slightly higher than usual.

"Do you have another wish?" asked Shenron.

Goku once agin looked back at Vegeta who shook his head. "No Shenron. Thanks...." he said to the mighty dragon. He watched as the Dragon dissapeared and the dragon balls scattered across the earth. Now the only thing in that deserted field, was Vegeta and him.

They stood in silence before Goku finally spoke. "Hey Vegeta, cheer up!" If anyone can fix this it's Bulma!" he said giving Vegeta a weak smile.

Vegeta took his gaze from the ground to look up at Goku, feeling slightly better. Goku was right....for the second time that day too. "Come on then," he said before flying straight into the air.

Vegeta flew for only a few seconds before realzing that Goku wasn't following him. He scowled before going back to the field where he had left him. He landed a few feet from Goku. "Come on Kakarot! For all we know she could have transformed already!" he yelled.

Goku kept his gaze fixated at his feet. "Vegeta...What if..um...what if Bulma can't fix it?" he asked.

Vegeta was once again stunned. He hadn't thought of that. He didn't want to either. "Kakarot, don't think of such things!" he hissed.

Goku looked up and gave him another weak smile. "Yeah...I guess you're right,"

The two then began flight back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta couldn't help but think. _ Woman, you'd better be able to fix this...because I don't know what to do if you can't...._

*******

Several minutes later the two saiyans landed in front of Capsule Corp. Vegeta automatically headed towards the gravity chamber, hoping that Bulma was still in there. He stopped and turned around. "Kakarot, go get the woman some clothes" he said calmly, and continued his walk towards the gravity chamber.

Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as he saw Bulma still in there sleeping. He shook her gently to wake her up. She shuddered alittle before opening her eyes. "V-Vegeta?" Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"Woman...We need to talk," said Vegeta.

**********

Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku sat together in the living room. Vegeta sitting by Bulma, and Goku was across from them. Bulma tapped her foot impatiently waiting for some one to talk.

"Ok guys, what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

Niether Goku nor Vegeta spoke.

Bulma looked at the faces of Vegeta and Goku, and knew that something horrible had happened. "What happened?" she asked. "Did some one die?"

Goku cleared his throat. "N-no, no one died," he answered.

"Well then what?" she asked.

Vegeta sighed. "Woman, since the explosion, you've been turning into some sort of monster. It's happened twice so far. Me and Kakarot already tried collecting the Dragon Balls, but the dragon wouldn't grant the wish," said Vegeta with almost no emotion.

Bulma's jaw dropped. "You're kidding?"

The other two shook their heads.

"W-well then...uh....looks like I have to find a cure or something...right?" she said nervously.

"Woman, your lab is gone, how are you going to manage that?" asked Vegeta.

Bulma looked at him. "We have more than one lab Vegeta, the only problem is that that one had the only capsulizing machine, so I can't get a sample..."

Goku felt like he should say something. "So...is this happening to anyone else Vegeta?"

Vegeta shook his head. "They all left the room before hand,"

Bulma stood up. "Well guys, I'll be in my father's lab doing some tests,"

Goku stood up too. "Yeah, and I'd better go, I don't want Chichi to yell at me," he said smiling. He was happy that Bulma wasn't too upset. He put two fingers to his forhead, and he was gone.

Vegeta watched as Bulma stood up and left the room also.

_Damn, I can't leave her alone!_ he thought quickly and followed her out of the room.

********

Vegeta spent the next couple of hours leaning against the wall of the lab as Bulma did some tests. He was about to fall asleep before he finally heard Bulma say, "Vegeta, I think I've got it. It's obvious that the transformations are a side effect of the explosion. And the blood tests and brain scans show a slightly different pattern or result than they did before," She pulled out a small bottle from her pocket and continued. "This, should fix all that,"

Vegeta got up and smiled. "Good," he said, "I was almost worried about you there for a second"

Bulma smiled back. "I love you too," she said soflty before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

That night Bulma had drank the medicine that she had made, and hadn't transformed once. Vegeta had stayed up all night watching her sleep, just in case. Around 3:00am, he drifted off to sleep.

*****

The next morning when Vegeta had woken up late. The sun was already high in the sky, making him guess that it was about noon. He saw the Bulma had already woken up and was probably downstairs.

He was half way down the hallway when he heard a scream. Then another. And anotehr. Soon there were alot of screams, and right after that he heard a vicious roar. He ran back into his room and to the balcony. He looked down and saw Bulma, well her monster counterpart. But she was bigger, and somehow more scary looking. He saw about 25 people running from the entrance of Capsule Corp. and Bulma attacking one of her co-workers.

He jumped from the balcony and onto the ground. He flew at Bulma and kicked her in the stomache. It didn't do anything. The monster let go of the man and set it's focus on Vegeta. Vegeta charged his ki and went for another kick. This time the monster stumbled backwards but nothing else. It lunged at Vegeta who was so surprised that he didn't dodge. She tackled him to the ground effortlessly. It was ALOT stronger than before. She had him pinned to the ground and looked as if she was going to bite him hard across the neck.

Vegeta prepared himself for the pain but suddenly the monster had been pulled off of him. By the time he had recovered his senses, and got up, he saw that Goku was in super saiyan mode standing in front of an unconcious Bulma.

"Vegeta...." he said gravely. "She nearly killed someone"

Vegeta frowned. "Good thing they had their hero Kakarot to come save them!" he yelled. "I don't need your help!"

Goku looked down at the ground. "Vegeta, that's not what I meant...."

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. "Then what exactly are you trying to say?" he asked

Goku sighed. "I-I'm trying to say....that if Bulma keeps transforming....she...she cant stay on earth...where people could get hurt,"

Vegeta got into fighting stance, "Are you trying to say that she should leave earth!?" he yelled even louder.

Goku looked back at Vegeta, and there were tears in his eyes. "No Vegeta....thats not it...."

Vegeta finally understood what he meant. "Are you trying to say....that we have to kill Bulma if she can't stop?" he asked shocked.

Goku nodded slowly.

**alrighty. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfic **

Chapter 4

"Are you saying....that we have to...kill Bulma if she can't stop?",he asked shocked.

slowly Goku nodded. "There's no other way Vegeta, she could kill people! I know....I know that you love her and don't want to,....I don't want to either but...we...we have too!" said Goku, with tears no running down his face.

Vegeta closed his eyes when he felt tears coming. _Damn Kakarot!_ he thought. "Kakarot," he said finally after a few seconds of pause.

"Yeah?" asked Goku quietly.

Suddenly Vegeta powered up to super saiyan and attacked him. Goku raised his arms to defend himself from Vegeta's punches and kicks.

"How dare you Kakarot?!" boomed Vegeta.

Goku found an opening in Vegeta's attack and pinned the smaller saiyan to the ground. "Vegeta, wait, there's still a chance we can find a way to fix it!" he yelled.

Vegeta threw him off, and quickly pinned Goku to the ground.

"Kakarot, I swear, if you lay one hand on her I'm killing you and all the other worthless scum on this planet!" he hissed.

Then the fighting resumed. Goku was still trying to get Vegeta to listen to reason but it wasn't working. The saiyan prince was just getting angrier with every word. Knowing that he was beaten, hee put two fingers to his forhead and dissapeared.

Vegeta stood alone by the deserted entrance of Capsule Corp. He looked down at the unconcious body about 3 meters away from hm. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ he thought. He knew that Kakarot was right. Bulma was a threat to everyone he came into contact with, and they couldn't keep knocking her unconcious. But he didnn;t care. He wasn't going to hurt her. And even though he almost never said it, he did love her. He needed her, and right now, she needed him.

He picked her up and brought her back into the building. He walked down the empty halls towards the steps, and then up to their room, where he layed he gently on the bed. He then layed down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. I'll find a way," he whispered, "I'll find a way." Then he drifted off to sleep.

********

Vegeta awoke from being shaken slightly by Bulma. He opened his eyes and saw that she was upset. "It happened again didn't it?" she asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Woman, We need to talk," he said calmy as possible.

She stared at him intently. Vegeta sighed. "Kakarot syas...that....if you can't stop transforming...we have to kill you....because people cpuld get hurt,"

Bulma's jaw dropped. "Vegeta, I....I don't know what to do! I tried to fix it.....but....it didnt work!" she cried. Tears began to show. "Vegeta I don't want to die!"

Vegeta felt tears form in his eyes too. "Woman....I...I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," he managed to say. _Come on Vegeta! Keep it together! Your a warrior!_ he thought to himself.

Bulma began crying endlessly. She through her arms around Vegeta and put her head in his shoulder. Vegeta closed his eyes and listened to her sobs. "After what seemed like eternity, Vegeta spoke. "Come on Woman," he said, "stop crying and lets get to the lab,"

**********

Vegeta and Bulma spent hours and hours running test and coming up with ideas, and they were quickly running out. The whole time all that Vegeta managed to think was, _Dammit! There has to be something!_

In the end, they came up with a few test samples. Which seemed to have almost no effect, but they couldn;t be sure until morning.

The two of them walked slowly back upstairs to there room avoiding eye contact, and both were thinking the same thing. _Please work!_

*******

The next morning, Vegeta woke up before Bulma. He smiled at the fact that she still WAS Bulma. He shook he gently until she woke. "Woman, I think it worked,"

Bulma stared at him surprised and smiled. "I love you Vegeta," she said sleepily. Vegeta smirked as a response.

Vegeta got out of bed and put on a training suit. "I'll be training outside come get me for breakfast" he stated simply.

He walked out of the room. "ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" came the sound from the bed room followed by the sound of broken glass. _Why me? _he thought to himself before he ran back into the room. "Dammit!" he said outloud when he saw no Bulma, and a broken window.

_Kakarot,_ he thought,_ if you lay one hand on her, I'll kill you!_

He looked through the shattered window. She was no where in sight. "Shit!" he yelled outloud before jumping out the window himself. In the back of his mind he was praying that today wouldn't be the last time he would get to see her.

**Will they have to kill Bulma? Where did she go anyway? Why am I the one asking questions? all this in more in the next chapter. And If you review,You get a cookie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfiction.**

Chapter 5

"Shit!" he yelled outloud before jumping out the window himself. In the back of his mind he was praying that today wouldn't be the last time he would get to see her.

Before Vegeta's feet even touched the ground, he was tracking Bulma's ki. _Focus! _he thought to himself. _There!_ he thought again. Bulma was already some where in hte streets of Satan City. _How did she get there so fast?_ he asked himself before following her.

Vegeta stopped short. Alot of things had happened in his life that would make any normal human cry over and over. Vegeta had died twice, and had even seen hell. But really all of that meant nothing now. The first time he had seen Bulma as a monster, he had thought is was the worst thing he had ever seen. But no. It was nothing compared to this.

People every where were screaming and running into there homes. In the short time that Bulma had been there, cars we already flipped over and a few buildings already in ruin. Still those meant nothing to him. His eyes were fixed on the creature in from of him. He didn't want to believe that it was Bulma. No, he had always thought Bulma was beautiful, this creature was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen. Bulma was small and thin. This creature was taller than Vegeta when he was in his ape form, and wider than the buildings it was destroying. Bulma would smile and talk in a quiet voice.....sometimes, and this creature was roaring so loud, that even Vegeta wanted to cover his ears.

Suddenly Goku appeared beside Vegeta. But this time he didn't look sad. He looked determined.

"Vegeta, don't you see? Innocent people are being killed!" he yelled at the prince.

Vegeta turned to look at him, "I dont care Kakarot! If your mate were the one down there, would your thoughts still be on saving those people?" asked Vegeta angrily.

Goku's expression softened as he gave the prince a sympathetic look. "Vegeta...I'm sorry, but if you don't....then I'll....I'll have too" he said in almost a warning tone.

Vegeta got into fighting stance. "Kakarot you bastard if you do anything to her, I'm going to kill you!" he yelled.

Goku already knew what was coming and got into fighting stance as well, "Vegeta we can't just stand here and fight! People are getting killed!" he yelled.

Vegeta flew at him. Punches and kicks were thrown at Goku from what seemed like a million different directions.

Goku sighed. It looked as if the prince wasn't going to listen to reason. He powered up to super saiyan and knocked Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta was extremely angry now, he flew back up to the spot where Goku was and powered up as well. The fight continued. Bulma was still destroying the city below them. But at this point. Neither of them cared. Vegeta's mind was set on knocking Goku unconsious so that he could save Bulma from him. And Goku's was set on knocking Vegeta unconsious and saving those people.

After what seemed like eternity, it that Vegeta was going to get his wish. Goku took a second to step back and rest, and that was all Vegeta needed. He through one more ki attack at Goku, who went flying to the ground where he didn't get back up.

Vegeta smirked at his victory before remembering what he was fighting for in the first place.

He turned his head back to the streets of Satan City. He saw that Bulma had destroyed several streets already, and was a few blocks away at another one. He flew as fast as he could to get to her.

When he was flying right above her, he tried to think of how he would do this. He looked down at the ground to see army vehicles shooting at her. He sent a ki blast down, and went back to thinking. He powered up to Super Saiyan and went to attack her. He tried kicking her hard in the stomache, but all that did was make her notice that he was there. She swung one of her large arms at him. Vegeta dodged. He went back to try to hit her again. This time she stumbled. Vegeta got so caught up in the battle that he had forgot that this monster was Bulma, not just a monster and fired a ki attack. It sent her falling to the ground. "Shit!" he yelled outloud.

But the attack seemed to havealmost no effect as she stood back up. She threw a punch at Vegeta, who wasn't prepared, and didn't dodge. He fell to the ground painfully. The monster made her move. She raised one of her enormous feet and prepared to step on Vegeta. Not knowing what else to do at this point, Vegeta yelled at her. "Bulma!" he cried. Seconds before Vegeta was about to be turned into a pancake, she froze.

She raised her hands to her head as if she was in extreme pain. Vegeta saw it as an oppertunity to end this battle. He got back up, punched the creature in the stomache again in the same spot, and through a ki blast.

That did it. The monster was falling backward, and growing smaller and smaller, slowly turning back into Bulma.

Before she hit the ground vegeta flew to catch her. To his surprise Bulma wasn't unconsious. He eyes flicked open and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Vegeta" she said in a quiet voice

Vegeta stared at her intently. He was so scared at that moment he didn't realize her ki was fading.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry....I-I can't fix it...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore...I don't want to hurt you," she said with tears falling from her eyes. "Vegeta...please....please help me."

Vegeta felt tears coming to his eyes and fought to hold them in.

"I'll take you to the hospital woman...you're hurt," he replied.

She shook her head. "No Vegeta...Please...I can't do this anymore and I can't fix it,"

Vegeta shook his head too. "I-I can't"

Bulma tried her best to smile. "Please Vegeta, It's for the best, this is what I want"

Vegeta cursed. He didn't care about his pride anymore. He through his arms around her and let the tears fall from his burning eyes.

He held her for what seemed like forever. Not wanting to let her go. He gasped as he felt her ki rising. She was going to change again. He moved his left hand from the embrace and put it on her chest. He really didn't care about anything anymore excpet her.

"I love you Vegeta," he heard her whisper.

Vegeta gulped, he knew that he had to say it. He had to get rid of everything telling him not to and say it.

"I don't care if you are a monster. Because Whatever you are..." he brought a small amount of energy into the hand that he had placed over her chest. Knowing that he had no choice, he shot it through her chest. "I love you..Bulma," he whispered quietly.

**Please leave a review. and just so ya know, the next chapter is the last!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfic.**

Chapter 6

"I don't care if you are a monster. Because Whatever you are..." he brought a small amount of energy into the hand that he had placed over her chest. Knowing that he had no choice, he shot it through her chest. "I love you..Bulma," he whispered quietly.

*******

Vegeta stoob by himself near the edge of the cliff. He had stood in the exact same spot, not moving for 3 days. Vegeta tried his best to not think of anything that whole time, but every few minutes his thoughts drifted to Bulma. It made him feel weak and useless whenever he thought about how he couldn't save her. He felt empty...broken.

Suddenly he felt a spark of ki behind him.

"What do you want Kakarot?" he asked.

"Vegeta....I'm sorry," said Goku.

Vegeta turned around. "Don't be Kakarot, I am a warrior, I have dealt with death before" he said plainly.

"Vegeta, I know what it's like to loose a family member, I've been dead before...for 7 years!" said Goku.

Vegeta raised his fist and punched him in the face. "You have no idea what it's like Kakarot! When you were dead you knew that your family was alive and well! And when your family died, you'd get to see them again, and I sincerely doubt that she went to hell!" growled Vegeta.

Goku's gaze fell towards the ground. "I'm sorry Vegeta...You're right. But right now you should go see the family that you do have, Trunks needs you," said Goku.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Trunks. Without another word, Vegeta flew towards Capsule Corp.

********

The rest of the evening had been stressful. He had dealt with a crying Trunks, police, and even Goku had shown up again. Vegeta walked up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He wanted everyone to stop trying to be sympathetic, and leave him alone. For a few seconds it seemed as if he was going to get at least one of those.

"Vegeta?" he heard a voice call behind him.

Vegeta quickly sat up and turned around. Dr. Briefs was standing there normally as if nothing had happened.

"I have some good news!" he continued.

Vegeta continued to stare at him

"Well, it seems as if I have fixed the gravity room!" said Dr. Briefs smiling.

Vegeta frowned. "Get out," he said angrily, before turning back around.

Dr. Briefs didn't move. "Don't be so quick to throw me out dear boy, that's not the only thing!"

Vegeta turned around again slightly annoyed.

"You and Bulma should have really told me about her transformations. If you would have told me that I could have helped you find out what exactly was wrong, after all I did build the machine," the man said calmly, completely oblivious to Vegeta's growing anger.

"What's you point?" boomed Vegeta.

Dr. Briefs looked slightly surprised and stepped back. "My point Vegeta, is that I did some research and studies on the machine, and now in my lab I have the antidote!" he said now smiling.

Vegeta gasped. And once again felt like an idiot. It seemed that everyone over the past few days had the right answers except for him. "Are you positive it will work?" he asked, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

Dr. Briefs nodded. In no time at all, Vegeta was already flying back to the same house he did, last time he needed help.

********

"Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta while banging on the front door of Goku's house. A sleepy Goku answered the door. "Vegeta?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Kakarot we need to get the dragon balls now!" yelled Vegeta.

"What why?" asked Goku.

"Urgh! We have to bring her back!" yelled Vegeta.

"Vegeta you know we can't, she'll hurt people..." said Goku quietly.

"Just come on!" yelled Vegeta.

*************

Once again the two found the dragon balls particularly easy. And once again Vegeta stood back as Goku summoned the dragon.

"What is your wish?" boomed the Dragon.

"Um, My friend Bulma died a few days ago can you bring her back?" asked Goku.

"As long as it wasn't a natural cause of death, yes" answered the dragon.

"No, it wasnt she was kil-" Goku stopped in mid sentence, and looked at Vegeta. Whom either didn't care about what he said, or was trying to look like he didn't care.

In a few moments the image of Bulma was in front of them looking shocked.

"What is your second wish?" asked Shenron.

"Can you make it so that every thing is the same as it was before 3 days ago including all human's memories?" asked Goku. "And that's all we need thanks!"

The dragon granted the wish and once agin, the dragon balls scattered all over the earth.

"Goku, Vegeta, What...Why?!" asked Bulma.

"Thats what I'd like to know!" said Goku staring at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked. "Your father has a cure," said Vegeta plainly.

Bulma ran to Vegeta and wrapped him in a hug. "Oh my gosh that's amazing!" she squealed.

********************

By the time everything was over and dealt with, it was nearly 3 am. They had given Bulma the antidote and no one remembered a thing. Well except for the saiyans.

Bulma and Vegeta layed together in bed, Bulma sleeping soundly with no memory of anything. Vegeta smiled. In the three days when he thought that she was never coming back, he thought about how much he would miss this._ Bulma_ he thought,_ I meant every word I said. _

**Well there ya go. its over. When i started this story I had no intention of finishing it (I really have no idea why) which is why i only made like 2 chapters and stopped for almost a month. But over the past few days ive been updating it because I was bored and needed something to kill time. So if there are things ya didn't like about it. Keep in mind I wasn't really concentrating on making it good. Please Please Please review. :)**


End file.
